jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Saphirka/Dwie dusze w jednym ciele.
Tak moi drodzy. Wersja E wygrała. Więc o to powstaje opowiadanie w którego założeniu (uwaga cytuję opis ) ,,Szczerbatek i Czkawka są bliźniakamii dusz. Szczerbatek ginie pod wpływem upadku na początku filmu. Jego dusza zaczyna mieszkać w ciele Czkawki i uczyć go o świecie. Wynikają z tego różne rzeczy." Tak informacyjnie. postaram się jak najczęsciej ale nie obiecuje regularnie. Komentarze i konstruktywna krytyka mile widzane. Ostrzerzenia - wspomnienia o śmierci, przemoc, problemy rodzinne, problemy z zaufanie. problemy z wiarą w siebie. myśli samobócze... i wiele podobnych. Prolog Nocna Furia z ogromną prędkością spadała. Chłopak drgnął zaskoczony kiedy przed jego oczami pojawił się płonący pysk Koszmara Ponocnika. Liny były za ciasno związane. nie mógł się uwolnić! Smok był tak blisko... gonił go! Ziemia była coraz bliżej. Nie mógł rozłożyć skrzydeł...! Wiking naprawdę się bał. Nie miał szans uciec. Spłonie... Zginie. Nie ma szans przeżyć. Upadek go zabije. Wielka bestia zionęła ogniem. Czarne cielsko uderzyło w ziemię z ogromną prędkością. Dwie dusze krzyknęły. Czkawka czuł jakby jego kości się kruszyły. Ból przeszywał jego ciało raz za razem, kiedy każda kość w jego ciele pękała i składała się na nowo. Nocna furia pierwszy raz czuła taki żar. Piekielny gorąc otaczał go zewsząd, palił każdy kawałek ciała, a ono cięgle się odnawiało. Zaraz... czy on nie miał spłonąć...? Zaraz... czy on nie powinien spaść? Dwie pokrewne dusze splątały się w chaosie ognia, upadku, bólu i cierpienia. Kości łamały się, mięso paliło, łuski łamały, skóra pękała. Był smokiem czy człowiekiem? Człowiekiem czy smokiem? Ból.. niewyobrażalny ból pulsował przez więź. -Hej czy to nie syn Stoicka? -To on! Weź go opatrzeć! Może jeszcze przeżyje! -Co on tu robi? -Myślicie że tym razem zginie? TU! Obie dusze krzyknęły. Dwie jaźnie szarpnęły się do przodu poza ból i strach. Wyścig... jedno ciało... dwie dusze... dwa ciała...? Jedno? Stop! Czemu stoją? Kim są...? Bezpieczeństwo. Cicha wiadomość od jednej. Druga się zgadza. Powoli.. Tak... Gdzieś w lesie czarny smok wypuścił ostatnie tchnienie. W niewielkiej wiosce wikingów pewien chłopak odetchnął głęboko, chwytając się rozpaczliwie życia. jego ciało pokrywało liczne obrażenia. Ale żył... Jednak nie był już sam w swoim umyśle. Rozdział 1 W zaciemnionym pokoju leżał drobny chłopak. Na oko 14-15 letni, wątłej budowy. Jego brązowe włosy mokre od potu przylepiały się do czoła. Mimo ciepła w pokoju i okrywającego go koca, jego ciałem wstrząsały ciągłe dreszcze. Pot moczył poszewkę i pokrywający go materiał. Bandaż pokrywał jego klatkę piersiową, prawe ramię i cały prawy bok twarzy. Część była jeszcze namoczona krwią. Twarz chłopaka wygięła się w bólu, łzy spłynęły po lewej stronie a oczy otworzyły się gwałtownie. Lewe zielone wpatrywało się w szoku w drewniany dach budynku. Prawe, o zwężonej źrenicy wpatrywało się tępo w biało-czerwony bandaż. Cała ranna strona ciała szarpnęła się jakby w impulsie paniki. Usta otworzyły się w niemym krzyku. Napięte ciało opadło ponownie na łóżko... Cisza... Powieki zaczęły powoli opadać. BÓL. Tym razem głęboko z gardła chłopaka wyrwał się niemal zwierzęcy ryk. Wypełniony paniką i bólem... Drzwi chaty otworzyły się z hukiem a do pomieszczenia wpadł uzdrowiciel w towarzystwie starszej kobiety opierającej się na dziwnej lasce. Mężczyzna z trudem przytrzymał wijącego się chłopaka, a kobieta powoli go zbadał... Po chwili wlała mu do ust ziołową mieszankę i skinęła głową na towarzysza kierując się do wyjścia. Ciało na łóżku jeszcze chwilę drgało w konwulsjach po czym opadało bezwładnie. Na zewnątrz czekał potężnie zbudowany wiking o gęstych rudych włosach i brodzie. Ramiona miał złożone na klatce piersiowej, dzięki czemu widać było każdy potężny mięsień. Spod grubych brwi na szamankę patrzyły burzliwe, pełne gniewu zielone oczy. Cała postawa wyrażała niezadowolenie i ogólna irytacje. Stara kobieta skinęła na stojącego nieopodal kowala i zaczęła kreślić na ziemi zawiłe symbole. -Według Gothi chłopak prawą stronę ma jak kurczak..Ała no ale kuraka jak wół tu narysowałaś! Aj! Wół też nie- kowal odsunął się z zasięgu kobiety i jej laski, którą przy każdej pomyłce dostawał po głowie- Dobra mam. będzie miał problemy z poruszaniem prawą stroną. Straci wzrok w oku z tej strony. Według Gothi nie powinno być żadnych problemów z psychiką. Chyba, że chłopak jest słabszy niż wygląda. -Jasne Pyskacz. Miło, że mówisz. - rudy mężczyzna zmierzył przyjaciela groźnym spojrzeniem. Ten nieprzejęty ani trochę zainteresował się bronią innego wikinga. Najwyraźniej uszkodzoną. Za plecami potężnego mężczyzny rozległy się szepty. Większość sugerowała zabić rannego chłopca, w takim stanie nieużytecznego nawet w kuźni. -Nikt nikogo nie będzie zabijał Bodź co bądź Czkawka to wciąż mój syn. Wierzę, że znajdziemy sposób by mu pomóc i tym razem będzie mógł stanąć u naszego boku w walce tymi bestiami! - Jego wypowiedzi towarzyszyły pełne gniewu i zwątpienia pomruki. -Wodzu... To zbyt ryzykowne... -zaczął jeden z wikingów jednak ojciec rannego zmierzał już w kierunku wieży wykrzykując polecenia. Zmęczony umysł chłopaka zalewały sprzeczne doznania. Ból, ulga, ciemność, jasność... Z tego chaosu wydobyła się luźna myśl '-Biel... skąd tyle bieli..?' ''-Deski... czemu dębowe...? Świerkowe.'' '-Deski... zaraz... KIM JESTEŚ?!' ''-Ał... nie krzycz proszę... Nazywam się Czkawka. Jestem martwy?'' '-Chciałem cię zapytać o to samo...Czkawka... Śmieszne.' ''- U mnie w ojczyźnie wierzy się, że głupie imiona odstraszają trole...'' '-Trolle... ?! CO?! HAHAHA....!!!' ''-Za-zamknij się... Czkawka to tez imię dla najsłabszego... najgorszego...'' '-Czyli, porzucili cię tak...?' ''-Czekaj... niby czemu mieli by to zrobić?!'' '-No... bo tak się robi z ostatnimi z lęgu? ' ''-Lęgu...? Jestem człowiekiem...'' '-...' Złośliwa Myśl nagle ucichła. W przerażającej ciszy Jasna Myśl zwijała się niespokojnie, z obawą. Po chwili Ciemna Myśl niczym huragan rzuciła się na Jasną, przytłaczając ją, otaczając i atakując zewsząd. ''-Ał...Ach! czekaj... Czemu...? Powiedziałem coś nie tak...'' Ciemna Myśl jakby z wahaniem wycofała się. '-Jestem... Nocną Furią. Jestem smokiem' Jasna myśl cofnęła się wstrząśnięta. Wirowała z niepokojem. ''-Ja... zabiłem cię..? Obaj zgineliśmy to jasne... Ale ja strzeliłem do ciebie z sieci.'' '- TY...! Jak śmiałeś! Zabiję cię! Potworze! Zgiń! Spłoń!' Na łóżko prawą stroną chłopaka wstrząsnęło. Pot pokrywał jego skórę, wsiąkał w spodnie, koc i pokrywający łóżko materiał... Wokół chłopaka temperatura wzrosła, a na jego policzkach pojawiły się chorobliwe rumieńce. Wojna w umyśle, zbiera żniwa na ciele. Rozdział 2 -Tak Stoick! Po raz ostatni ci powtarzam. Na pewno dobrze przeczytałem. Chłopak jest w śpiączce i tyle. – Pyskacz popatrzył zirytowany na przyjaciela. Biedak tyle stracił i wciąż traci. Jasnowłosy wiking pokręcił nosem i kichnął donośnie. Siompnął nosem i odwrócił się na pięcie zmierzając z powrotem do kuźni. Przed nim jeszcze masa pracy. Rudowłosy stał jeszcze chwilkę w miejscu. Popatrzył z bólem na chatkę w której trzymano jego syna, odwrócił się powoli i ciężkim krokiem ruszył do wieży. Po drodze powinien zajrzeć jeszcze do zbrojowni i magazynów. ----------- Jasna Myśl kołysała się przerażona z tyłu umysłu. Ciemna szalała niczym rozszalałe zwierzę po tej pustce. Atakowała niedostrzegalne bariery, napierała na nieistniejące ściany. '-Zabiję! Zamorduję! Ukarzę! Wina… wasza! Ludzie ! Śmierć innej rasie! Płońcie !' Jasna Myśl zadrżała po raz kolejny. Nie chciała tak zdenerwować drugiej. Była tylko szczera. ''-Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem, że… '' '- Że co…?! Że też mamy uczucia?! Że też jesteśmy myślącymi istotami?! Czy że krępując mi na takiej wysokości skrzydła zabijesz mnie!!!' ''- Ja… nie chciałem, znaczy. Chciałem ale… '' Czarna Myśl warknęła głucho, wywołując kolejną fale przerażenia od Jasnej. ''-Byłem głupi! Chciałem być wreszcie coś warty! Chciałem tylko by mnie zaakceptowano! '' Jasna Myśl krzyknęła niemal z płaczem. Ciemna cofnęła się wstrząśnięta. Kotłowała się jakby zakłopotana i niepewna. '-Myślisz, że możemy coś tu tworzyć…?' ''-Nie wiem… Spróbujmy. Wyobraźmy sobie polanę…'' '-Coś osłoniętego!' ''- Dolinę…?'' '-Kotlinę. ' ''-Dobrze. Kotlinę pełną trawy i… jeziorkiem?'' '- Niech ci będzie. Gotowy? Żałosne, że muszę współpracować z takim czymś…' ''-Myślę że mamrotanie tu nie działa wiesz?'' ''-Nie przepraszam. Skup się kupo mięcha.'' '- Jestem żylasty i z samych kości… Ale dobrze.' Obie Myśli skupiły się i skuliły. Na środku pojawiło się dość głębokie jeziorko. Przejrzysta woda lśniła niczym w słońcu, dno pokrywały niewielkie kamienie. Zaczęła je otacza gęsta, miękka trawa, niedaleko jeziorka pojawił duży płaski i okrągły kamień. Nieopodal wyrosło duże, rozłożyste drzewo. Zielone liście pokrywały wszystkie gałęzie poza najniższymi. Po jakimś czasie pojawiły się skały. Najpierw niewielkie potem coraz to większe tworząc masywne skały, ściany kotliny. Nad tym wszystkim rozciągnęło się błękitne niebo. Białe puszyste chmury powoli płynęły po nim, a nad nimi pojawiło się jasne słońce. Nagle to zamikotało, znikło… migotało… ''-Co robisz?'' '-Nie… nie lubię słońca. Ani dnia. Irytuję mnie. Chce noc.' ''-To może zachód… Będzie ciemniej niż za dnia, ale widocznie…'' '-Uparte ludzkie pisklę… ' Jasna Myśl zadrżała z radości i skupiła się. Słońce znów pojawiło się na niebie. To robiło się pomarańczowe, płonąca kula schodziła niżej, w końcu za klifów wystawał mały kawałek, tworząc na niebie piękne barwne wzory, chmury zmieniły barwę, a na polanie zrobiło się ciemno. Jasna myśl opadła nieco widząc mrok. Ciemna unosiła się chwilę zadowolona. Jednak doszedł do niej żal drugiej. Przypomniała sobie co widziała na jednej z wysp. Nagle znikąd w powietrzu pojawiło się kilka lśniących światełek, a na trawie wyrosło pare drobnych biały kwiatuszków. Wszystko to dawało niemal magiczną atmosferę. Jasna Myśl tchnęła w zachwycie wirując z podniecenia. ''-Myślisz, że damy radę stworzyć to jakieś ciała dla nas.'' '-Tylko takie jak w rzeczywistości. TYLKO.' ''-Dobrze. To…. Gotowy?'' '-Za dużo gadasz. ' Mimo pozornego niezadowolenia Ciemniejsza z Myśli była podekscytowana perspektywą posiadania ciała. Skupiła się mocno. Wyobraziła sobie wszytkie kości. Mocne mięśnie pozwalające jej na te wszystkie manewry. Wytrzymałe czarne łuski pokrywające je. Silne, chowane zęby, język. Uszy. Potężny ogon zakończony lotkami. Ogromne czarne skrzydła o wielkiej sile. Niemal natychmiast zaczął nimi machać. Dalej. Łapy, oczy. Po chwili w miejscu Ciemnej Myśli unosił się czarny jak noc smok, o zwinnym ciele i intenstywnie zielonych oczach. Bestia machała skrzydłami obserwując Jasną myśl. Ta także była skupiona. Wątłe i kruche kości, niewyrobione, małe mięśnie. Potargane, dość rzadkie włosy. Wątła twarz, zielone, zmęczone oczy, Luźna koszulka, równie luźne spodnie. Za duże buty i futrzana kamizelka. Postać otworzyła oczy. I zaczęła spadać jak kamień w wodzie. Smok natychmiast wystrzelił do przodu i złapał cienkie ramiona w przednie łapy. '-Zapomniałeś idioto, że wy ludzie nie latacie?' ''-Nie myślałem…'' '- Mówisz to już któryś raz, więc ustalmy, że ty nie posiadasz takie zdolności jak myślenie, a to słowo jest zakazane w twoim pysku.' ''-EJ! Ustach!'' '-Co? Czym niby?' ''-Och wybacz. My ludzie mamy usta. Pysk czy np. morda jest u człowieka obraźliwe bo to mają zwierzęta…'' '-Nie jestem zwierzęciem! Jestem smokiem.' ''-Wybacz… masz rację. Ty masz mordkę. '' '-Jeszcze jeden niewłaściwy tekst i cię puszczę człowiek'. ''-Wybacz… To jak mam do ciebie mówić?'' '-Najlepiej w ogóle'. Czarna Myśl stosunkowo ostrożnie postawiła chłopaka na ziemi i sama ułożyła się na kamieniu, wygrzała sobie miejsce i przymknęła oczy ciesząc wygodą. W tym czasie Jasna Myśl przeszła parę razy po ,,polance”. W końcu usiadła pod drzewem wyciągając się na trawie. Zdjęła buty i przymknęła oczy zanurzając palce w miękkim zielonym dywanie. Odetchnęła cicho zadowolona. '- Co sprawiło, ze postanowiłeś wręcz samobójczo zamachnąć się na moje życie.' ''-To głupie. Nie zrozumiesz… Jestem… To po prostu żałosne. Przepraszam. '' '-W smoczej społeczności śmierć jest dość normalna. Zdarza się, że pod czas kłótni jednego poniesie. Zabiją się… Poza tym. Królowa jest dość mordercza.' ''-Król… '' '-Innym razem. Chodzi mi o to. Chce wiedzieć czemu to zrobiłeś. I Tyle. Nie obchodzisz mnie jasne?' ''- Jeśli jesteś wikingiem. Ale nie zabiłeś żadnego smoka. Nie walczyłeś z żadnym. To nie jestem wikingiem. Jesteś wyrzutkiem. Hańbą dla rodziny i wstydem dla plemienia. Jeśli w dodatku jesteś synem wodza i nieudacznikiem. Błędem. To nie masz życia… Moją jedyną szansą na zdobycie jakiejkolwiek akceptacji, chociażby od ojca było zabicie smoka. Nie dam rady pokonać żadnego z tych co normalnie atakują. Ale na Nocną Furię można wymyślić plan… '' '-Plan… plan. Właśnie! Jak ty mnie niby trafiłeś?!' ''- Cóż… obserwowałem parę razy jak atakujesz. Nie atakujesz wikingów. Strzelasz w wieże strażnicze i ,,rozpływasz się w mroku”. Ale parę sekund przed strzałem słychać charakterystyczny świst. On pozwolił mi wywnioskować, gdzie będziesz strzelać. W chwili trafienia następuje lekki wybuch. Jeśli po świście ustawie wyrzutnie sieci w okolice twojego celu… Przez ułamek sekundy twój pysk rozświetla się od twojego ognia. A wybuch w momencie trafienia na chwilę oświetla niebo. Ta chwila wystarczyła bym dokładniej namierzył i strzelił kawałek przed tobą tak by trafiło w ciebie, a nie za ciebie. '' '- Sprytne. Wyjątkowo wręcz sprytne. Zwłaszcza jak na człowieka. Jak masz na imię jeszcze raz?' ''-Czkawka. Jak mam na ciebie mówić?'' '-Jak chcesz. Czkawka… hm… Jeśli dalej będziesz się zachowywał jak inteligenty smok to może nawet tu wytrzymam z tobą. Jakoś. ' ''-Jesteś szczerbaty?'' '-CO?!' ''-Jak otworzyłeś pysk, to nie miałeś zębów!'' '-Nocne Furie maja wysuwane zęby. ' -''Szczerbatek!'' '-Co?!' ''-Będę na ciebie mówił Szczerbatek. Może być.'' '-Wyjątkowo… eh… pomysłowe.' Pomiędzy obiema Myślami zapadła cisza. Po chwili Czkawka wstał i usiadł na skraju skały Szczerbatka. ''-Mogę?'' '-Co…' ''-Usiąść obok ciebie?'' Smok niechętnie uniósł skrzydło w geście zaproszenia. Jasna myśl natychmiast zwinęła się wygodnie obok, kładąc na brzuchu i w zamyśleniu obserwując jezioro. Szczerbatek westchnął ciężko, zmieniając nieco pozycje. Jeśli ma być zmuszony do jego towarzystwa, to musi nauczyć się być miły. Zbyt miły jak na smocze relacje, ale chociaż trochę, tak na ludzkie standardy. ''-Czemu wysuwane?'' '-To jest kluczowe przy zianiu ognia. My mamy plazmę. Niezwykle ciepły rodzaj.. hm.. nazwijmy to ognia. Aby uzyskać odpowiednią moc i kształt strzału, chowamy zęby. One stworzyły by go postrzępionego i zbyt niedokładnego na nasze potrzeby. Taki na przykład…. Jak wy je nazywacie. Śmiertnik?' ''-To ten co strzela kolcami z ogona.'' '-W takim razie tak. Śmiertnik. Żeby utowrzyć kulę, musi bardzo szeroko otwierać pysk bo z powody zębów, pocisk nie wyleci. Poza tym to niebezpieczne. Nasze gardła i wnętrzności nie są dobrze chronione. Dzięki zębom ten smok może ziać ,,płomieniami” jednak są one najmniej dokładne.' ''-To niesamowite… Naprawdę! Szczerbatku?'' '-Co znowu?' ''-Nauczysz mnie później więcej o smokach?'' '-Coś za coś.' ''-Mogę uczyć cię o ludziach.'' '-Nie interesuje mnie to. Ale nie masz nic innego do zaoferowania więc powinienem się zgodzić. ' ''-Dziękuję!'' Jasna myśl rzuciła się w kierunku towarzysza radośnie. Ten jednak warknął odsłaniając kły i odskoczył. '-Cholera niech cię! Nie dotykaj mnie! Nie zbliżaj się! Trzymaj z daleka!' Szczerbatek odleciał szybko w kierunku nowo utworzonej skały jak najdalej chłopaka niemal pod ścianą i tam zwinął się wygodnie tyłem do niego. Gdyby zaczekał chwilkę zobaczyłby pełne żalu zielone oczy, chłopaka który po raz kolejny został przez wszystko odrzucony. Czkawka z trudem powstrzymał pierwsze łzy i zwinął się w kulkę pod drzewem. Lekki podmuch wiatru uformował ciepły koc, a Jasna Myśl zamknęła oczy wyobrażając sobie piękny sen. Rozdział 3 W ciszy rozległo się westchnięcie, a Czarna Myśl niemal warknęła z irytacji. Leżała wygodnie na trawie z pyskiem tuż przed liną wody. Na polanie było przyjemnie ciemno, żadnych irytujących dźwięków. Poza jednym. Gad powoli otworzył jedno oko i łypnął, na przyczynę swojej irytacji. Siedziała jakieś półtorej gronkla od niego, nogi miał przytulone do tułowia, głowę opartą, na kolanach. Jego oczy były zamglone, usta zaciśnięte w wąską linę. Co jakiś czas wydobywało się z nich nieco smutne westchnienie. O proszę. I znowu. Tym razem Szczerbatek nie wytrzymał. Wstał gwałtownie i obrócił się chlastając go ogonem po głowie. '-Obiecałem ci naukę o smokach. Chociaż nie wiem, po co ci to po śmierci… Ale jak już obiecałem to chodź. Wleję coś do tej twojej pustej głowy. ' Jasna Myśl poderwała głowę w szoku i popatrzyła na towarzysza. Rozluźniła nieco nogi i wykręciła się by móc dobrze widzieć całą jego sylwetkę. '-Idziesz…? Czy zostajesz tu sam? ' Czkawka zerwał się na równe nogi i pobiegł dogonić towarzysza. ''-Od czego zaczniemy? Słabości? Mocnych stron…'' '-Hierarchii w smoczym gnieździe i hierarchii ogólnej. ' Z ust chłopaka mimowolnie wyrwał się zawiedzony jęk. Smok niemalże zachichotał z czystej złośliwości, po czym skupił się zaczął tworzyć jak najdokładniejsze figury smoków. '-Na czele każdego gniazda stoi tzw. Królowa. Jest ona wybierana drogą, siłową. Najsilniejszy, największy i najpotężniejszy smok pokonuje rywali i ogłasza się królową. W tym momencie dostaje zwierzchnictwo nad smokami gniazda…' ''-Zwierzchnictwo…?'' '-Tak. Zwierzchnictwo… władza, rządza…' ''-Chodziło mi o to jak ono wygląda!?'' '-To wyrażaj się jaśniej ty głupi…' ''-Znów mamroczesz! '' '-I znów nie przepraszam. Na czym to ja…? Ah tak. Zwierzchnictwo. Jakby ci to wytłumaczyć w sposób jasny, tak byś zrozumiał mimo pochodzenia…' ''-Ej! Mógłbyś przynajmniej udawać, że się powstrzymujesz!'' '-Nie obrażałem cię tym razem. Wy ludzie macie wolną wole. Nawet jeśli macie wodza, to możecie wybrać czy podążacie za nim. U nas jest to nieco bardziej skomplikowane. Dotyczy to dodatkowego zmysłu smoków i ich ryku. ' ''-Aha… Wybacz w takim razie.'' '-Możesz przestać mi przerywać? Wracając. Kiedy smoki pokłonią się przed królową, jej dodatkowy zmysł wyostrza się wręcz niewyobrażalnie. Dzieje się to dlatego, że każdy smok gniazda, jest z nią połączony. Może wyczuć gdzie, mniej więcej, są jej podopieczni. W tym czasie też w gardzieli rośnie dodatkowy… hm… odpowietrznik. Sam nie wiem co to jest. Niemniej umożliwia to stworzenie potężnego ryku, który wpływa na inne smoki. Działa to jak… Do czego by tu to porównać. Słyszałeś kiedyś odgłos tak potężny, że wszystkie twoje kończyny zamarły w miejscu, umysł stał się pusty jak tafla jeziora w bezwietrzny dzień. ' ''-Tak… myślę, ze słyszałem coś takiego.'' '- Dobrze. Ryk królowej ma takie właściwości. Ale… to nie jedyne co się wtedy dzieje. W momencie gdy ty jesteś otumaniony, ona wysyła ci do umysłu informacje. Nie da się jednak przesłać tego czysto i klarownie. Na przykład. ,,Przylećcie do gniazda” Nie… informacje od niej docierają do instynktu. Kierujemy się, nim aż docieramy do niej. W ten sposób chronimy też, gniazdo. Możemy do niego wrócić tylko jak zostaniemy wezwani.' ''-Och…Niesamowite… A co… Jeśli królową zostanie samiec?'' '-Dobrze. My smoki nie patrzymy tak na płeć. Interesuje nas ona dopiero w okresie godowym. Królowa to przywódca stada. I tyle. Nie ma znaczenia czy to samiec czy samica. Liczy się że jest. Stado bez królowej to chaos i samowolka. ' ''-Rozumiem… Dużo jest gniazd? Znaczy. Taka królowa nie ma konkurencji.'' '-Rzadko zdarzają się walki o gniazda. Nad wszystkim, w tym królowymi rządzi Alfa. Jest to smok który rodzi się z naturalnymi zdolnościami, podobnymi do… jak wy to… eh…O! Hipnozy!. Podobnymi do hipnozy. Pełna kontrola. ' ''-Dużo.. rodzi się takich Alf…?'' '-Hmm… Są Alfy Gatunkowe i Alfa. Alfy gatunkowe to naturalnie ulepszone smoki. Zazwyczaj są normalną częścią stada, wykluwają się z jajka normalnego przedstawiciela. Ale ich wygląd się różni. Nieraz także różnią się słabe punkty i zdolności, są albo zwiększone albo wręcz zmienione. ' ''-Naprawdę!? To niezwykłe!'' '-Dla przykładu… Widziałeś kiedyś ognioglizde?' ''-Ym… CO? '' '-Czyli nie.' Szczerbatek skupił się i przed nimi uformowały się sylwetki małej glisty i dużo większego odpowiedznika. '-Królowa ognioglizd to przykład Alfy Gatunkowego i Królowej Gniazda. Wykluła się lepsza, silniejsza i większa. Dodatkowo na ich wyspie żyje tylko ten gatunek. Co czyni ją Królową Gniazda. Jednak nie zawsze te funkcje się pokrywają. W rzeczywistości dla innego gatunku Alfa Gatunkowy mówi nam dwie rzeczy. W kogo najlepiej celować. I że Królowa może mieć rywala.' ''-A… jaka jest rola takiej Królowej. Lub Alfy?'' '-Cóż. Teoretycznie powinni dbać o Gniazdo i żyjące tam smoki. Powinien chronić Gniazdo przed wszystkimi zagrożeniami. Owszem może toczyć wojny, ale to nie jest ich rola. Chociaż… Czasami królowa… Nie powinna nią być. Wykorzystuje swoje smoki i żeruje na nich.' ''-Jak twoja.'' '-CO?!' ''-Przepraszam! Ja tylko głośno myślałem. Pewnie się myliłem a twoje królowa jest wspaniałomyślna i…'' '-Nie. Masz racje. Moja królowa to tyran. Wykorzystuje nas. Pożera jak źle wykonamy zadanie. Karze za wszystko. Nie jest dobra Królową. Ale bez niej Gniazda nic by nie chroniło. A nas by wymordowano.' ''-A jak chroni się gniazdo…?'' '-Każdy ma swoją metodę. Nasza ma mgłę. To jest jedna ze zdolności jaką smok otrzymuje po zdobyciu tego tytułu.' ''-To... To…'' -'Dużo informacji?' -''Tak.'' Czkawka zatoczył się lekko wstając. W głowie huczało mu od nowo zdobytej wiedzy. Przeszedł może z dwa kroki i opadł na ziemię. Położył się na plecach i zamknął oczy. Po jego ustach błądził uśmiech. '-Szczerbatku…? Myślisz, że przez jakiś czas mogło by poświecić ciepłe słońce? Proszę!' Chłopak obrócił się na brzuch i uniósł na łokciach patrząc na niego z błaganiem i nadzieją schowaną w lśniących zielonych oczach. Smok przewrócił oczami, skinął lekko. Oczy chłopaka roziskrzyły się jeszcze bardziej kiedy skupił się. Niebo zrobiło się błękitne, na polanie natychmiast zrobiło ciepło. Wielka ognista kula świeciła jasno nad nimi. Chłopak znów przewrócił się na plecy i rozciągnął wygrzewając. Szczerbatek parsknął rozbawiony zachowaniem towarzysza, ale wstał i rozciągnął się na ziemi w odległości jednego Koszmara. Rozłożył skrzydła na pełną długość, by złapały ciepło. Końcówka jego skrzydła musnęła ramię chłopaka, którego uśmiech poszerzył się do komicznych rozmiarów. ,,I czemu ja się na to zgodziłem” przemknęło smokowi przez myśl. Zamknął oczy, a jego umysł nawiedziła odpowiedź. ,,Bo gdy patrzył tak na mnie, wygląda jak niewinne pisklę. Tylko pisklę…” Szybko potrząsnął głową by pozbyć się tych myśli. To przecież tylko głupi wiking. Rozdział 4 Czas jest zawsze i wszędzie trzeba go tylko umieć policzyć. Tak mówili na Berk starzy żeglarze, kiedy uczyli młodych swego fachu. Jeśli burze i deszcze, nie pozwalają na odróżnienie dnia od nocy, trzeba obserwować swoje otoczenie. W końcu… zwierzęta mają naturalny wewnętrzny zegar. Wystarczy poznać ich zwyczaje. To była jedna z najważniejszych rzeczy jakie nauczył się Czkawka jako wiking. Pustka w której oboje się obudzili zmieniała się tylko według ich upodobań. Nie czuło się upływu czasu. Jednak zachowanie Szczerbatka dawało mu możliwości by oszacować upływ czasu. Smok na ogół odpowiadał na jedno pytanie dziennie, resztę ich ,,dnia” spędzał w oddaleniu od chłopaka, poświęcając czas na wygrzewanie się, czyszczenie, spanie lub latanie. Kiedy przychodziła ich ,,noc” siadał na skale lub innym wysokim punkcie i bacznie obserwował otoczenie. W ten sposób Czkawka zrozumiał, że spędzili tu około pięciu nocy, od stworzenia ciał. Ten wniosek nasuwał inne pytanie. Chłopak przygryzł wargę niespokojnie zerkając na towarzysza. Powieka smoka leniwe uniosła się i jadowicie zielone spojrzenie spoczęło na Jasnej Myśli. ' -Jeśli jest coś co siedzi ci na ogonie, to wypluj to nim przejdzie na skrzydła…' -''Co?'' '-Eh… po prostu powiedz co cię dręczy.' ''-Ja… to nic takiego Szczerbek… naprawdę.'' '-Jasne. A ja w rzeczywistości jestem wesołym Gronklem na smoczymiętce.' ''-Na czym?!'' '-Nieważne. Co absorbuje całą twoją uwagę.' ''-To nie jest takie ważne. Nie by marnować na nie moje dzienne pytanie.'' Smok podniósł gwałtownie pysk i spojrzał prosto na chłopaka. W jego oczach błyszczało zaskoczenie. '-Dzienne pytanie?' ''-No bo… pozwalasz mi zadać tylko jedno pytanie w ciągu dnia i…'' Zamilkł, widząc jak Szczerbatek wstaje i podchodzi do niego bliżej. Popycha go na ziemię i siada tuż przed nim z powagą w oczach. '-Posłuchaj. Nie chodzi o to, że mam ciebie dość. Jestem po prostu przyzwyczajony do ciszy i samotności. Myślałem, że jeśli coś chcesz to sam przyleziesz.' ''-A twoje stado?'' Ciemna myśl głucho warknęła odwracając głowę. Głupi człowiek i jego spostrzegawczość. '-Co z nim?' ''-No nie trzymasz się ze stadem? Sam mówiłeś, że smoki bez stada to zazwyczaj wyrzutki.'' '-Pamiętam co mówiłem. ' ''-Czyli… jesteś wyrzutkiem?'' '-Nie! Odczep się!' ''-Twoja rodzina się o ciebie nie troszczy? Nie martwi?'' '-Nie wiem…' '-Czy ty jesteś ostatnim smokiem swojego gatunku? Bo nie jesteś wyrzutkiem. Ale w okolicy Berk byłeś jedyną nocną Furią. Mówisz, że nie wiesz czy rodzina martwi się o ciebie. Czy wszytkie inne Nocne Furie nie żyją?' Szczerbatek odwrócił pysk. W jego oczach lśnił łzy powoli skapując z pyska na trawę. Skrzydła przylgnęły ciasno do pleców, a ogon owinął się wokół łap. Smok powoli zaczął się uspokajać. Nie ma sensu rozklejać się przed człowiekiem. '- Nie wiem… nie mam pojęcia co się z nimi stało. Mieszkaliśmy razem na odległej wyspie. Byliśmy wielkim stadem. Byłem… teoretycznie nadal jestem młodym smokiem. Wtedy miałem jakieś 10 lat. Młodzik zdolny do samodzielności, ale żyjący ze stadem. Świeżo po ostatniej nauce latania. Porywczy, nieco głupi, jak każdy młodzik. Razem z kilkoma innymi Furiami lataliśmy na sąsiednią wyspę, polować i wygłupiać się. Potem wydarzyła się tragedia…' ''-Ludzie…?'' '-Ha…! Jakby to byli ludzie nawet bym na ciebie nie patrzył. My smoki jesteśmy przeraźliwie wręcz mściwi i pamiętliwi. Nie… To był tylko żywioł. Huragan. Nocne Furie mają takie piękne, wielkie skrzydła. W huraganie okazały się być dla nas zgubne. Na wyspie był z nami stary Anakumana*. Jedna z najstarszych Nocnych Furii na wyspie. Był… moim bliskim przyjacielem. On jako jedyny dostrzegł wcześniej, objawy katastrofy. Wyczuł je. Nikt mu nie wierzył. Kiedy wysłał mnie na zwiad w dalsze części wyspy, byłem wściekły. Ocaliło mi to życie. Kiedy zerwały się wichry usłyszeliśmy ryk naszego Alfy. Nakazywał ucieczkę z wyspy. Jak najdalej. Leciałem tak szybko jak mogłem. Zostawiłem ich… ' ''-Ratowałeś się. Posłuchałeś rozkazu swojego Alfy i uciekłeś. Przetrwałeś. '' Szczerbatek zamknął z żalem oczy. Jakieś ciepłe i delikatne łapy kolistymi ruchami masowały podstawę jego skrzydeł i powoli unosiły się wyżej na szyję. Zaraz… łapy?! Ciemna Myśl napięła się ale nie odsunęła. '-Co robisz?' ''-Masuję cię. Myślę, że pomoże ci to się odprężyć.'' '-Mhmmm… Myślałem że wikingowie są morderczy i potężni, a nie delikatni i ostrożni.' Ręce zamierają milimetry nad skórą. Po chwili z niemałym wahaniem, masaż jest wznowiony. ''-Cóż… teoretycznie tak. Problem polega na tym, że ja nie jestem do końca wikingiem. '' '-Nie…? Masz racje. Mniej śmierdzisz.' ''-Ej''!-Jasna Myśl żartobliwie trąciła Ciemną odpowiedniczkę- Jedyni naprawdę śmierdzący wikingowie jakich znam to Pleśniak i Sączysmark. '' '-Ich nazwy brzmią wręcz… zachęcająco. ' ''-Ta… podpleśniały staruch, co narzeka na wszystko i silny przygłup. '' -'''Twoi najlepsi przyjaciele?' '-''Jesteś wredny… nie mam przyjaciół na wyspie. Poza wyspą raczej też nie. ''' '-Raczej?' ''-Nie wiem czy mogę go nazwać przyjacielem. Syn wodza, jednej z sojuszniczych wysp. Nazywa się Dagur Szalony. Mówi do mnie jak do brata, teoretycznie traktuje jak przyjaciela. Jednocześnie też poniża, uważa smoki za obiekt do zaspokojenie swoich sadystycznych potrzeb. Nie bez powodu zyskał przydomek Szalony. '' '- Myślę, że rozumiem. I o ile mnie pamięć nie myli wisisz mi edukacje o wikingach. To dobry moment by zacząć?' ''-Co? Ach tak. Jasne. No to wikingowie są bardziej niezykli niż ci się wydaje.'' -'Doprawdy'? ''-Tak! Hodujemy zwierzęta…'' '-Bo polowanie jest dla was za ciężkie.' ''-Tworzymy broń.'' '-Bo jesteście za słabi by walczyć tym z czym się rodzicie. ' ''-Tworzymy ubrania!'' '- Bo wasza skóra jest delikatna i słabo was chroni.' ''-Pływamy…'' '-My pływamy i latamy… ' Czkawka przygryzł wargę przygnębiony. Chciał pokazać Szczerbatkowi, że ludzie są wyjątkowi, ale jak na razie… Szczerbatek miał racje. Chłopak oparł się o smoczy bok, ledwie zauważając, że został przykryty przez skrzydło. ''-Wiem! Ludzie wiedzą, że są słabi, ale są w stanie walczyć z lepszymi niemal we wszystkim od nich bestiami! Pokonujemy je! Wykorzystujemy na arenie! Mimo słabego ciała, jesteśmy w stanie przetrwać najpotworniejsze śnieżyce!'' Zielone oczy spojrzały na niego z uznaniem. Czarne cielsko zawinęło się wokół chłopaka. Pysk oparł na kolanach, patrząc na twarz towarzysza spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Czkawka delikatinie drapał smoka za uszami. '-Opowiedz mi o swojej rodzinie. ' ''-Dobrze… Mój tata to wódz wioski. Wielki Stoick Ważki. Potężny i silny wiking o gęstej i długiej rudej brodzie. Groźnym spojrzeniu i takim niesamowicie władczym głosie. Jest naprawdę wspaniałym przywódcą. Dba o całą naszą wioskę. Dowodzi obroną w wypadku ataku smoków. Pływa i pomaga łowić zapasy. Rozwiązuje konflikty na wyspie. On też…'' '-Dobra, dobra… o nim się już nasłuchałem! A co z Przewoźnikiem? ' ''-Przewoźnikiem?'' '-U nas, smoków, Przewoźnik to ta która nosi młode, dopóki ich ciało nie pokryje skorupka, po czym dba o jajo. O Przewoźnika i jaja dba potem jeden z samców. Smoki rzadko tworzą stałe związki.' ''-Czyli Przewoźnik to odpowiednik matki. Opowiesz mi kiedyś więcej o tym jak się rozmnażacie?'' '-Kiedyś… A teraz proszę historia o… jak to było…? Matce?' Jasna Myśl zamilkła jakby skrępowana. Palce przestały zataczać uspokajające kręgi na łuskach towarzysza, a oddech stał się cięższy. ''-Nie znam mojej matki. Zabił ją smoki jak byłem niemowlęciem.'' '-Ja… przykro mi? Nie wiedziałem.' ''-To nie twoja wina Szczerbatku. '' '-Czy nikt ci o niej nie opowiadał nigdy?' ''-Nie. Mój ojciec… raczej rzadko w ogóle ze mną rozmawia. Wiesz… W końcu jestem wstydem dla plemienia.'' '-Zabiłeś Nocną Furię.' ''-Nie dość, że nikt o tym nie wie, to jeszcze sam zginąłem, a smok okazał się być dla mnie milszy niż większość ludzi. Nie było warto cię zabijać. '' '-Może jednak było…?' ''- Teraz to i tak nie ma znaczenia… Szczerbatku? Zastanawiałem się…'' '-No wreszcie! Po wiekowej dyskusji przechodzimy do sedna problemu!' ''-No bardzo śmieszne.'' '-Wcale. ' ''-Właśnie. Eh… gdzie my jesteśmy Szczerbek?'' Smok zamarł zaskoczony. Usiadł wygodniej i powoli warząc słowa odpowiedział: '-To... To jest dobre pytanie. ' ''-Teoretycznie jesteśmy martwi. Jednak to oznacza, ze powinienem być w Helheim. Krainie śmierci. Bo na Walhalle nie liczę. '' '-Co to jest Walhalla. ' ''-Och.. wierzymy, że tam trafiają najmężnijsi wojownicy żyjący na ziemi. Po śmierci do bram Walhalli skrzydlate wojowniczki- walkirie zabierają ich dusze. Tam wojownicy całymi dniami toczą bitwy, a pod wieczór piją, jedzą i świętują. Mówi się, że kiedy nadejdzie Raganrok, dzień zniszczenia wojownicy z Walhalli stoczą swój ostatni bój u boku samego Odyna.'' '-Fascynujące. Kto by pomyślał, że ludzie wierzą w tak niezwykłe rzeczy. ' ''-Kiedyś co wszystko opowiem.'' '-Trzymam cię za słowo. ' ''-Nie odpowiada to jednak na pytanie gdzie my jesteśmy. '' '-Masz rację. To po prostu pustka. ' ''-Może… to kara od bogów.'' '-Może… ale jeśli tak to czemu odbywamy ją razem?' ''- Bo zgineliśmy razem?'' '-Może.' ''-Albo… Ty nie lubisz ludzi prawda?'' '-Nie toleruję. ' ''- A ja wiem o smokach tylko tyle ile mi inni wikingowie powiedzieli. '' ''-Co sugerujesz?'' '-Jesteśmy tu razem bo mamy nauczyć się nawzajem i zrozumieć?' ''-Naszą karą ma być wieczność z kimś kompletnie innej rasy i zwyczajów?'' '-Tak'. ''-To niestety prawdopodobne.'' Między Myślami nastała wygodna cisza. Szczerbatek zmęczony i nieco przytłoczony emocjami z dzisiejszego ,,dnia” Zwinął się na swoim kamieniu opuszczając chłopaka. Ten ruszył pod drzewo po drodze tworząc sobie koc. '-Po co ci zawsze ta ciepła tkanina?' ''-Kiedy zasypiasz obniżasz tu temperaturę i robi mi się zimno.'' '-Eh… chodź tutaj.' Smok przesunął się i podniósł skrzydło robiąc mu miejsce na swoim kamieniu. Chłopak natychmiast podbiegł i spróbował wtulić się w bok smoka. '-No nie pozwalaj sobie człowieku. Tylko pod skrzydło.' ''-Dziękuję Szczerbatku.'' '-Za co?' -''Za zaufanie.'' Rozdział 5 ''-Jeśli Śmiertnik Zębacz strzela kolcami które mu wyrastają z ogona, to znaczy, że traci je na zawsze czy one potem odrastają?'' '-Czy człowieka można wyłączyć?' ''-Czy smoki lubią być wredne?'' '-Czy pasją ludzi jest wkurzanie innych?' -''Czy…'' Ten bezsensowny i bezcelowy pojedynek na pytania różnego rodzaju trwał od dłuższego czasu. Zarówno Jasna, jak i Ciemna Myśl nie wyglądały jakby miały ustąpić przepychając między sobą kolejne potoki pytań. Szczerbatek leżał do połowy zanurzony w wodzie, z skrzydłami rozpostartymi na jej powierzchni. Czkawka leżał na głazie bez koszulki i kamizelki sporadycznie ziewając. Słońce unosiło się wysoko na błękitnym niebie, a cała scena wręcz emanowała lenistwem. Byli tu już zbyt długo. Nuda powoli zaczęła wkradać się w ich codzienność. Wiele pytań wciąż zostało nie zadanych, wiele odpowiedzi nie udzielonych. Mimo powoli coraz cieplejszych relacji, nieufność pozostała w obojgu, zwłaszcza w smoku, utrudniając dalszą komunikacje. Czkawka przygryzł wargę niezdecydowany. Był znudzony i chciał dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o smokach, ale Szczerbatek nie podzielał tej chęci. Robił się zmęczony, niekończącą się lawiną pytań, jaka wypływała z ust chłopaka. ''-Hej Szczerbek?'' '-Nie mów do mnie ,, Szczerbek”!' ''-Szczerbata Mordko? '' '-Tym bardziej nie!' ''-O najwyższy i najpotężniejszy?'' '-Teraz jednak trochę przesadziłeś. ' ''-No proszę Szczerbatek…!'' '-Co dla odmiany chcesz?' ''-Tylko porozmawiać.'' '-Ostatnio sporo rozmawiamy.' ''-Mówiłeś, że jak chcę coś wiedzieć to mam zapytać!'' '-Wiem… po prostu. Nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajony.' ''-Do czego? Gadania?'' '-Towarzystwa. Drugiej, przyjaźnie nastawionej istoty. ' ''-Och… wybacz. Zapomniałem. '' '-Nie twoja wina. Więc co chciałeś? ' ''-Ja.. chciałem się tylko dowiedzieć więcej o twoim stadzie. Bo.. opowiedziałem ci o mojej rodzinie, a ty mówiłeś tylko o tym starym smoku. '' - Anakumana nie jest taki stary. Jest… w wieku i doświadczeniu. ''-Jaaaasneeee… wmawiaj sobie!'' '-Ej! Nie śmiej się z niego! To dobry przyjaciel. ' ''-To opowiedz mi coś o nim. '' '-Był…miał grubą łuskę. ' ''-W sensie twardą. '' '- W sensie nie dało się z nim argumentować!' ''-A! Że gruboskórny? Uparty znaczy się?'' -'Bardzo'. ''-Hihihihi…Rozumiem… znaczy mój ojciec jest tak uparty… Nie da sobie nic powiedzieć. '' '-Wiem co masz na myśli. Dzień w którym Anakumana da sobie coś powiedzieć, będzie dniem zagłady całego świata. Nawet w dzień zagłady gatunku robił co chciał. ' ''-Myślisz, że mógł być na tyle uparty by oszukać śmierć?'' '-Mam taką nadzieję. ' Cisza ponownie nastała między dwiema Myślami. Tym razem była bardziej komfortowa i naturalna. Słońce zeszło z nieba, a polane pokrył mrok i chłód. Obie istoty zwinęły się razem pogrążając w imitacji snu. Ognista kula ponownie się wzniosła i znikła. Czas płynął, imitacje dni mijały jedne po drugich. Milczenie przerywane sporadycznymi rozmowami wypełniało czas. Apatia ogarnia obie myśli, sprawia, że ich kształty się rozmazują. Słońce przestaje istnieć. Ich ciała są bardziej bezkształtne. Polana się rozmazuje, skręca w wielobarwną plątaninę kolorów wirującą wokół tej dwójki. Żadne słowa już nie padły. Rzeczywistość wirowała coraz szybciej, a oko cyklonu stało się nieruchomą biało-czarną masą o widocznych granicach barw. Wyimaginowany świat już dawno stracił swoje granice, załamując resztki poczucia świadomości. Krążąc, wirując i skręcając się w chorej, odwróconej imitacji nieistniejącego już życia. ''-Jak to jest latać?'' Wir barw na chwilę zamarł, po czym z jeszcze większą prędkością ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku, niszcząc spójne czarno-białe oko cyklonu. Kształty wyłaniały się i znów znikały, aż wszystko stanęło. Polana wyglądała jak nietknięta, a smok i człowiek siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie jakby nieruszeni. '-Latać?' ''-Tak… Jak to jest móc o własnych siłach wzbić się w powietrzę, ponad cały świat?'' '-To… To naprawdę wspaniałe uczucie. Czujesz się tak… wolny! Nieograniczony! Cały świat zmienia się w nic nieznaczące okruchy a ty jesteś panem! Jesteś sam w chłodnej pustce i wiesz, że możesz być tylko sobą. ' ''-To… to wspaniałe… to naprawdę niezwykłe. To…'' '-Czekaj! Ty… płaczesz?!' ''-Co?! Nie… tak? Może…?'' '-Dlaczego?! Przecież nic się nie dzieje. ' ''-Po prostu sobie uświadomiłem jak wiele z tego bym chciał. Jak bardzo chciałbym móc… być sobą… Tylko i wyłącznie sobą. '' '-To może… stwórz sobie skrzydła?' ''-Po co? I tak nie polecę. Stchórzę. Nie dam rady. Spadnę. '' '-Przecież, nie zginiesz.' ''-Wiem. Ale wciąż się boję. '' '-Może… jeśli będziesz bardzo chciał… ja mógłbym… No wiesz… pokazać ci jak to jest… no… zabrać na grzbiecie… czy coś…' ''-Mógłbyś…?!'' '-Ostatecznie, jeśli by to znaczyło, że przestaniesz ryczeć jak głupi… ' ''-Dziękuję'' '-Nie masz za co.' ''-Wiesz, że się zmieniasz?'' '-Słucham?!' ''-Jesteś milszy. '' '- Jak cię pożrę to przestanę być milszy!' Smok z rykiem rzucił się na chłopaka, który z radosnym śmiechem zaczął uciekać. Przez chwilę ta sztuczna prawda, stała się jakby prawdziwsza. ----------- -Stoicku? Stoicku…? Stoick? Stoick?! -Na brodę Odyna co znowu Pyskacz?! -Rozumiem, że możesz się czuć nieco… inaczej, ale musisz pamiętać, że… -Że co?! Że Berk nie poradzi sobie godziny bez swojego jakże wielkiego wodza?! Kowal westchnął ciężko i przysunął sobie stojaczek, by usiąść ciężko obok przyjaciela i zerknąć na łóżko przed nimi. -Jeszcze go nie straciliśmy… -Ale było blisko. Prawie przestał oddychać. Gothi twierdzi, że to cud, że jeszcze żyje. Sam widziałeś jego stan! -Tak Stoicku. I tak samo dobrze widze jego stan teraz. Cera znów bladziocha jak należy, chudy jak ości nadal. I co najważniejsze nadal dycha! Wódz pokręcił głową. -Nie o to chodzi Pyskaczu. On w ogóle nie powinien się znaleźć w takiej sytuacji. Nigdy nie powinien leżeć na tym łóżku w takim stanie. - Nie przesadzaj! Nie jest źle. – zaryzykował stwierdzeniem kowal klepiąc przyjaciela po plecach. -Jest dużo gorzej! Nie byłem w stanie ochronić żadnego z nich! -Rozumiem, jak musisz się czu… -NIE PYSKACZU! WŁAŚNIE NIE ROZUMIESZ! NIC Z TEGO NIE ROZUMIESZ! NIGDY NIE STARCIŁEŚ NIC POZA WŁASNYM CIAŁEM! NIE MASZ BLISKICH! INTERSEUJE CIĘ TYLKO MIECZ I DOBRA JATKA! JA JAKO WÓDZ NIEUMIEJĄCY CHORNIĆ WŁASNEJ RODZINY JESTEM BEZURZYTECZNY! -głos wodza niósł się echem po domku, kiedy ten wbił pełen bólu wzrok w zdrentwiałego z zaskoczenia kowala. -ZRESZTĄ PO CO JA SIĘ WYPRUWAM. I TAK NIC NIE ZROZUMIESZ! Drzwi zamknęły się z hukiem i p w pomieszczeniu zostali tylko nieprzytomny chłopak i osłupiały Pyskacz. Po chwili ciszy mężczyzna odwrócił się twarzą do łóżka i delikatenie poklepał swojego praktykanta po dłoni. -Widzisz młody. Twój staruszek jest w totalnej rozsypce. Zresztą… ja też. Stoick może gadać sobie co chce, ale i on, i ty jesteście dla mnie ważni. Ale ty to pewnie wiesz. Zawsze wiedziałeś takie rzeczy. Byłeś chyba zbyt bystry dla własnego dobra. Ja sam zbyt taki nie byłem. Ano jednak wiem co widzę, a to co widze mi się nie podoba. Więc kończ ten rejs do Valhalli i wracaj tu nim temu upartemu jakowi coś więcej do głowy przyjdzie. ----------- Stoick zamaszystym krokiem przemierzał Berk. Im dłużej ta sytuacja się ciągnęła tym bardziej uświadamiał sobie jak bardzo mógł cierpieć jego syn. Wcześniej. I czuł, że ta świadomość, zaczyna go przerastać. -Hej Stoick? Zamierzasz dobić hańbę, czy utrzymasz nas w niepewności? -Jeden z pijanych już wikingów zakrzyknął radośnie. Zaraz posypał się i inne opinie. -Właśnie! Bo nie wiemy czy już świętować! -Dobij smarkacza! -Na pożarcie smoką. Wódz odprawił ich machnięciem ręki. Zaraz jednak napatoczyła się grupa dzieciaków- równieśników Czkawki -…i wtedy ja uratowałem jego resztki! Nie to co ten chudy ,,Czkawkuś”! Aż mnie kusi, żeby samemu dobić. -Statystcznie jakieś 90% mieszkańców Berk chciałoby… -Zamknij się tłuścioszku nikt o zdanie nie pytał! -Uspokuj się Sączysmark! -Te brat… a jakby tak… -…wkraść się i przemalować ciało? -Ta… genialne. -Wiem siorka. Stoick ruszył dalej zostawiając dyskusję. Dość się nasłuchał. Najgorsza była wiara jego ludzi, że jego syn go nie obchodzi. Naprawdę był najgorszym wodzem jaki ta wyspa mogła mieć. Rozdział 8 '-Technicznie rzecz ujmując… sposób loty zależy od gatunku. Gronkli na przykład, opiera się na ciągłym i energicznym machaniu skrzydłami, oraz przenoszeniu ciężaru ciała w obranym kierunku. W dodatku posiadają cztery łapy co częściowo zmienia strukturę skrzydeł…Zaraz co ty tam smarujesz w tym czymś?' Czarny smok wsadził nos w skórzany notes obwąchując go. Właściciel ze śmiechem odepchnął bestię, uderzając go lekko w bok szyi. ''-Zostaw Szczerbek. Notuję sobie co mówisz, żeby zająć czymś ręce. Wiec nie rozmazuj mi tu węgla tylko tłumacz dalej…'' '-Notuje sobie. A to mi widzimisię. My smoki to musimy wszystko zapamiętać. Notuje sobie… Phi… co za śmieszny pomysł.' ''-Oj odczep się. Lubię to robić okej?'' '-Wiking z notesikiem, skrobała sobie, skrobał...!Skrobanie bestia przerwała i wikinga zaciukała'. Smok z wyraźną wesołością zanucił mało sensowną i melodyjną historyjkę. Obszedł chłopaka i zwinąwszy się wygodnie kontynuował tłumaczenia. Czkawka uśmiechnął się pod nosem widząc zachowanie towarzysza i wrócił do robienia notatek. Czasem wykład przerywało pytanie, a nieskończona ilość stron coraz gęściej pokrywała się rysunkami, technicznymi szkicami oraz zapiskami. Resztki poczucia czasu całkowicie zniknęły kiedy obie Myśli skupiły się na rozmowie. Z czasem nauka latania skończyła się rozmową o smoczych zwyczajach i ludzki tradycjach. ''-… I wtedy Pyskacz powiedział, że mój ojciec powinien mieć na imię Apodykt, nie Stoick. Odyyyynieeeee! Mój ojciec był taki wściekły! A ja myślałem, że to na mnie się wścieka…'' '-…Pfff….To jeszcze nic! Pamiętam jak kiedyś uciekłem z mojej jaskini do jaskini Anakumany! Moja Przewoźnik była wtedy na mnie tak bardzo wściekła! Złapała mnie za ogon i zaciągnęła na klif! Oj jak się działo! Chyba cała wyspa ją słyszała!...' Smok rozwalony na brzuchu chichotał lekko rozciągając skrzydła. Czkawka wisiał na gałęzi drzewa, do góry nogami, kołysząc się lekko. ''-…Kiedy byłem mały bałem się smoków, tak bardzo, że czasem nie chciałem wychodzić z domu!...'' '-… Nienawidziłem nauki latania! Zawsze mnie nudziła. Jedna Furia potrafiła pół dnia mówić o ułożeniu skrzydeł w daną pozycję! Jedną pozycję! Ile można słuchać o jednej pozycji?!...' ''-…Tata mówił, że jeśli w kuźni sobie nie poradzę to wyśle mnie do Pleśniaka!...'' '- …Nienawidziłem drzemek w młodości. Koniec końców Przewoźnik znajdywała mnie śpiącego w tak niebezpiecznych miejscach, że z obawy o mnie, zaczęła mnie siła zmuszać do drzemki…' Historia za historią, żart za żartem, anegdotka za anegdotką. Czas płynął, przyjaźń się nasilała. Niestety tylko powierzchownie. To, że poznawali się nawzajem z przeszłości nie dało im poczucia… przyjaźni. Nie takiej jakiej oboje podświadomie pragnęli. Oboje stali na środku polany. Chłopak opierał dłoń o grzbiet bestii, zamykając oczy. Cisza… Krajobraz zaczął się zacierać. Woda mieszała z drzewami, rozmywające się kolory płynęły wokół niczym bezkształtne plamy. Całość przesuwała się wokół jedynych stabilnych rzeczy. Myśli. Wir przyśpieszył, wszystko zlało się w nicość. Chwila, gwałtowny wdech. Ciemność, cisza… zaraz! Kształty! Szarość… Biel, zieleń a nawet błękit! Ogrom błękitu rozlewającego się jako niebo zmieszał się z morzem. Wielkie potężne urwisko pięło się górę, ze szpiczastymi i ostrymi skałami, kępami trawy… Od strony ląd zaczął wiać potężny wiatr, rozległy się krzyki mew. Z morza wyłoniły piaszczyste wydmy kawałek pod klifem. Twarz Czkawki rozjaśniła się na ten widok. Chłopak rzucił się biegiem w kierunku urwiska rozkładając ręce ze śmiechem. Nieco zaskoczony smok ruszył za nim. Jasna myśl zatrzymała się na skraju, wychylił i krzyknęła ile sił miała w płucach. Ciemna obserwowała z rozbawieniem jak towarzyszka łapię głębszy oddech i wybucha śmiechem. -'Pierwsze doświadczenie związane z lotem masz zaliczone.' ''-C-co…?'' '-Pokochaj wysokość. Pokochaj być na krawędzi. Pokochaj wiatr, śpiew ptaków. Pokochaj tą wolność! ' Smok rozłożył skrzydła i stanął na tylnych łapach rycząc donośnie. Po chwili wiatr przewrócił go na plecy na twardą skałę za nim. Zachwycony ryk wyrwał się z piersi smoka. To było to za czym tęskinił! ''-Szczerbatku!? Możemy polecieć?! Proszę!'' '-Pewnie. Siadasz za głową, jeszcze przed łapami. Łapiesz?' ''-A co mam…'' TRZASK! ''-Za co tym razem dostałem ogonem?!'' '-Głupie żarty…' ''-I tak je lubisz''… '-Mamrotanie nie działa!' Czkawka parsknął oburzony, ale kiwając głową usiadł na wyznaczonym miejscu. Smok powoli rozłożył skrzydła, zamachnął nimi. Chłopak szarpnął się zaskoczony przytrzymując rękami. Pochylił nad smoczą szyją, rozglądając zauroczony. Przed nimi wyrosło parę skalnych formacji. Szczerbatek wszystkich starannie unikał zwinnymi zwrotami, obrotami korkociągami i akrobacjami których brunet nawet nie potrafił nazwać. W pewnym momencie zaczeli się pionowo wznosić do góry, wyżej i wyżej ponad chmury. Czkawka wychylił się by móc się rozejrzeć… w tym momencie smocze skrzydła zamknęły się z hukiem, przez chwile jakby wszystko zamarło. Ich ciała zaczęły przechylać się do tyłu, i nagle jakby ktoś obciął trzymające ich sznurki obie postacie runęły szaleńczo w dół. Czkawka zaczął przerażony wrzeszczeć, szukając Szczerbatka. Ten spokojnie, jakby rozkoszując się sytuacją spojrzał na niego. '-Spokojnie. Nie krzycz i ciesz się tym głupi…' Jasna Myśl odetchnęła głęboko. Powinna mu zaufać. Wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Zamknął oczy próbując się odprężyć. Gwizd w uszach, powietrze wirującego wokół jego ciał, huk fal obijających się o skały. Otworzył oczy chłonąc widok. Chciała zapamiętać ten moment. Najlepiej jak może. Woda była coraz bliżej, dzieliły ich metry. Nagłe skręcenie ciał, szczerbatek pojawił się z drugiej strony. I nagle chłopak nie potrzebował instrukcji, wiedział co należy wykonać. Wykorzystując ciężar swojego ciała obrócił się tak by usiąść na grzbiecie smoka. Mógł już się przejrzeć w tafli. Huk, przechylenie, woda rozpierzchła się boki a oni wykorzystując dawny pęd lecieli po kątem. Czkawka wyciągnął rękę, a jego palce, musnęły powierzchnie. Wydał z siebie radosny wrzask, szczerbatek zaryczał w odpowiedzi prując nad wodą i przechylając na boki. Niedługo potem para leniwie unosiła się w powietrzu, wichura zmieniał się w ledwie wyczuwalną bryzę, a słońce powoli zachodziło. Chłopak oparł się na plecach bestii zamykając oczy. '- I jak… Pierwszy lot?' -''Niezapomniany! Na początku się bałem…'' '-Było słychać…' ''-…Ale później. Później było niesamowicie. Tak inaczej. Jakbym był… poza światem. Już rozumiem czemu smoki tyle czasu spędzają tam w górze. '' '-Tak… to naprawdę niezwykłe przeżycie.' ----------- -Wiesz co brat…? – Młoda blondynka przechyliła głowę plotąc warkocza i zerkając na bliźniaka. -No co siorka? -Może faktycznie coś przemalujemy… Znaczy się, Czkawka to idiota, i nie-wiking. Ale chyba nie jesteśmy tacy, że przemalowywać: Po pierwsze rannego Po siódme syna wodza I po drugie po nosem, Gothi. -Masz rację sisy. Przemalujemy drzwi od domy wodza! - I to jest myśl! Brat, jesteś geniusz! A Czkawce ukryjmy w pokoju mase czosku! Będzie tak cuchło! Rodzeństwo popatrzyło na siebie z dumą. - Ja nazbieram jagód ! – wykrzyknął chłopaka łapiąc pajdę chleba. -To ja ukradnę Pleśniakowi zapas czosku! Bliźńiaki wypali za drzwi z niecnymi minami. Zapowiadał się dzień na chwałę Lokiego! Rozdział 7 Wody obijały się o skaliste wybrzeże, a słońce powoli wychylało zza wyspy. Niewielka łódka rybacka kołysała się, popychana niewielkimi porannymi falami. Chłodny wiatr targał słabo zawiązany żagiel i włosy siedzącego na pokładzie wikinga. Ten spokojnie z pomocą kawałka materiału polerował wędkę. Co jakiś czas przeczesywał ręką rudą brodę opierając narzędzie na haku zastępującym mu dłoń. Ciszę przerwał łomot, a na pokładzie pojawił się wysoki i rosły wiking, z wiadrem na głowie. Rozejrzał się i dostrzegając przyjaciela uśmiechnął się do niego sennie. O hak zaczepione miał dwa kubki z pitną wodą, a w ręce talerz z odrobiną przeznaczonego na śniadanie jedzenia. Podszedł do towarzysza i stawiając wszystko na pokładzie, usiadł ciężko obok. Nastała cisza. Blondyn wpatrzył się w majaczącą się na horyzoncie wyspę i westchnął ciężko. Potarł bok głowy zerkając co chwila na mniejszego towarzysza. -Gruby…? -Tak Wiadro? -Jak myślisz, kiedy wódz pozwoli nam na przerwę? Zapytany przerwał na chwilę wykonywaną czynność, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na wyspę, poczym skupił się ponownie na wędce. -Nie wiem Wiadro, nie wiem… -A dlaczego wódz nie chce nas w wiosce? -Myślę, że to nie tak, że nie chce nas w wiosce… Nasz wódz ma teraz dużo na głowie. Po ostatnim ataku, trzeba uzupełnić zapasy. Jak wiadro? -Jak na razie dużo słońca! -Dobrze… Może i połów będzie owocny. To co Wiadro? Zarzucamy sieci? Rosły wiking przytaknął energicznie i rzucił się do skrzyni ze sprzętem, rozkładając wszystko starannie. Niedługo potem oboje przysiedli na małych zydelkach przy burcie z zarzuconymi wędkami, czekając na branie. Sieci rozciągnięte z drugiej strony były obserwowane przez nich kątem oka. Poranna bryza przyjemnie orzeźwiała, morze było spokojne co zapowiadało, miejmy nadziej, dobry połów. -Grubyyyy…? -Tak Wiadro? -Myślisz, że będzie znów w porządku jak Czkawka się obudzi. -Nie wiem, ale szczerze? Wątpię w to. To dobry chłopak, ale wiking z niego żaden. Lepiej dla niego byłoby wtedy zginąć. Sam wiesz… wojownikiem nie jest i dotychczas pomagał w kuźni. A z takimi ranami? – wiking zacmokał.- Nie widzę szans dla niego. -Ale Gruby…! Przecież to taki miły chłopak. - Za miły…. ----------- -Masz siorka? -Jo że mam! Rodzeństwo pochyliło się do siebie. Dziewczyna wytrząsnęła z tuniki główki czosku, a chłopak pokazał torbę pełną jagód. Na bliźniaczych twarzach pojawiły się okrutne uśmiechy, a blond głowy niemal zderzyły się ze sobą, kiedy właścicele nachylili się bliżej szepcząc. -TU JESTEŚCIE SMARKATE ŁOBUZY! ODDAWAĆ MI MÓJ CZOSNEK ALBO DONIOSĘ NA WAS WODZOWI! A WTEDY OJ! JAK WAS DOPADNĘ W SWOJE RĘCE! Rodzeństwo podskoczyło, a na ich twarzach wymalował się czysty terror. -To Pleśniak! Biegnij! Oboje rzucili się do szalonego sprintu. Z tej odległości mogli wyczuć obrzydliwy smród odludka. A może to tylko czosnek? Hop! Przez skały, a oczy szaleńczo szukały dobrej kryjówki. Kuźnia! Obecnie pusta, Pyskacz gdzieś wybył a nikt tam bez niego by nie wszedł. Bliźniaki rzuciły się za skały, okrążyły budynek i wpadły do środka chowając się wśród sprzętu. Jedno drugiemu zatkało usta, mimo to ciężko było im powstrzymać chichot. Zza drzwi słychać było mruczenie. -Jak dopadnę tą dwójkę… oj jak złapie i zawlekę do stocika… Głos ucichł, a właściciel oddalił się, nie myśląc by zajrzeć do budynku. -Hej siorka…. -No brat…? -Było blisko… Dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem podając mu spora miskę. W środku wylądowały jagody, a po chwili i dzbanek wody. Chłopak wziął coś o kształcie podobnym do tłuczka i zaczął rozgniatać owoce. Jego siostra tuż obok obierała ząbki czosnku i zgniatała na papkę małym nożykiem wyciągniętym z kamizelki. Rodzeństwo pracuje w wyjątkowym milczeniu. Parnaście minut później oboje uznali, że są gotowi. Chłopak ,, pożyczył” jeszcze od kowala duży pędzel. Kawałek za kuźnią duet się rozstał się wymieniając ostatnie złośliwe uśmiechy. Blondyn ruszył powoli w kierunku Twierdzy. W końcu do jest lepsze od przemalowania drzwi w domu wodza? Przemalowanie drzwi w najważniejszym miejscy na wyspie! Na miejscy było pusto. Było stosunkowo wcześnie i większość wikingów spała. CI nieliczni już przebudzeni zajmowali się czymś w innych częściach wyspy. Ta część drzwi znajdująca się w zasięgu pędzla nastolatka została starannie pokryta grubą warstwą mieszanki o różowo- fioletowej . Reszta została pochlapana z pędzla . Na koniec chłopak odsunął się od drzwi i misą. Wziął zamach… I chlust! Teraz kolorowe plamy pokrywały też część ścian przylegających do drzwi. Autor tego bałaganu odsunął się kawałek podziwiając swoje dzieło i kiwając głową z aprobatą. -Hej dzieciaku co ty tam…?! Na Brodę Odyna!!! Co tu się stało… Chłopak nie czekał, aż wiking dokończy zdanie. Był już parę metrów dalej biegnąc w szaleńczym tempie do Pieczary. Dziewczyna zaś udała się do stojącego na skraju wioski domku, chwilowo szpitala. Miska ze zgnieconym czosnkiem była przykryta grubą tkaniną by nie uwalniać zbyt dużo zapachu. Po drodze dorzucono tam kilka innych znajomych ziół które rosły po drodze. Blondynka powoli otworzyła drzwi i rozejrzała się ostrożnie. Po upewnieniu się, że nikogo nie ma na drodze, do celu wsunęła się cała do pomieszczenia. Ruszyła przez główną izbę, do pokoju przylegającego. Gdzieś w połowie poczuła wielki ból w piszczelu. Krzyknęła zaskoczona unosząc bolącą nogę i obracając się by znaleźć źródło. Zbladła gwałtownie widząc starą szamankę, patrzącą na nią karcącą i unosząc laskę do następnego ciosu. Młoda dziewczyna natychmiast cofnęła się szukając dobrego usprawiedliwienia. -Bo ja ten… ziółka przyniosłam? Suszą się? -ryzykuje. Ku jej zaskoczeniu szamanka pokręciła tylko głową i przepuściła ją do dalszej części domu. Blondynka szybko rzuciła się do drzwi i zostawiła misę na niewielkiej szafce, częściowo odsłaniając zawartość. Po chwili pokój zaczął wypełniać charakterystyczny zapach czosnku i wymieszanego z mięta i czymś jeszcze. Obróciła naczynie tak, by odkryta część była skierowana do ściany. Rozejrzała się a jej wzrok padł na leżącą na łóżku postać. Powolnym krokiem podeszła spoglądając na niego. Prawa strona twarzy była pokryta była bandażami które obecnie miały chronić delikatną i podrażnioną skórę od brudów i pyłów. Miękka tkanina pokrywała jego ciało do połowy klatki piersiowej. Widać było więc nagie ramiona. Prawe pokryte było jeszcze gdzieniegdzie pęcherzami, a skóra była mocno zaczerwieniona. W porównaniu z nią lewa wydawała się wręcz zlewać z białym materiałem pod chłopakiem. Jego twarz była spokojna, włosy miękko opadały na czoło. Dziewczyna uniosła rękę nad nim jakby niepewna i po chwili wahania poklepała lekko zdrowe ramię mówiąc: - No Czkawkusiu kochany, razem z braciszkiem życzymy zdrówka. Bo kto jak nie ty będzie największą ciamajdą wioski? Przecież nie Śledzik, jest za myślący. Po chwili w pokoju został tylko ranny. Stara szamanka w milczeniu pokiwała głowę widząc działanie gościa. Na jej pomarszczonej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech, kiedy wolnym krokiem weszła do pomieszczenia i zabrała ze sobą miskę. Szkoda marnować przypraw i ziół. Po chwili namysłu wyszła przed dom wzrokiem szukając nastolatki. Wcale nie zdziwiona, że nie może jej dojrzeć podniosła z ziemi na pozór nic nie znaczące dwa małe białe kwiatki. Wróciła do środka i położyła je na szafce w pokoju chłopaka. Rzuciła oceniające spojrzenie swojemu pacjentowi i ruszyła zrobić obiad. ----------- - Nie nudzi cię to Stoicku? Naprawdę uważam, że powinieneś trochę się uspokoić. To zdecydowanie dobry pomysł. Odpręż się…. Pomyśl o czymś innym… Trzask! Trzask! Ostrze tępego miecza w równych odstępach uderzało w sporego manekina na arenie treningowej. Potężnie zbudowany rudowłosy wiking poruszał się po całej arenie, zaciekle atakując rozstawione w przypadkowych miejscach cele. Miał na sobie tylko spodnie, prostą zieloną tunikę i hełm. Zbroja i futro leżały przy wejściu na arenę. Ciało wojownika pokrywał pot, Gęste rude włosy kleiły się do jego ciała. Jego przyjaciel stał kawałek dalej na skraju areny, próbują przemówić mu do rozsądku. Założył ręce na klatce piersiowej co jakiś czas drapiąc hakiem po brodzie. W pewnym momencie rudowłosy nie wytrzymał i rzucił mieczem w niego. Broń uderzyła w skałę tuż nad głowa blondyna, który schylił się lekko by uniknąć obicia głowy. Spojrzał z niemal rozbawieniem na towarzysza. -Lepiej ci? Czy masz tak bardzo dość, że i mnie do Vallhalli posyłasz? -Nawet tak nie żartuj. -Musisz się wziąć w garść Stoick! Nie możesz wiecznie uciekać od obowiązków! Jesteś na brodę Odyna wodzem! -Wiem… Ja po prostu nie mogę. Mam wrażenie… że popełniłem gdzieś błąd Pyskacz. – Rudowłosy ciężko usiał na podsuniętym mu przez przyjaciela stołku i przyjął kufel z wodą. Spojrzał z niemal rozpaczą na kowala.- Gdzie mogłem popełnić błąd? -O czym ty znowu bredzisz Stoick?! Za dużo jaczego mleka? -Pyskacz, proszę. Bądź poważny chociaż przez chwilę. -No przecież jestem… -Eh… zresztą. Czemu cała wioska uważa, że zabiłbym własnego syna po tym wypadku? -Bo wszyscy mają go za nieudacznika? -Może i jest słaby, ale dobrze sobie radził u ciebie w kuźńi. -Ale nie walczył. -Tak, ale… czemu wszyscy wierzą, że go nienawidzę? -Bo stwierdziłeś publicznie, że nie jest prawdziwym wikingiem…? Kilka razy? Głośno? No dobra kilkanaście. No i wielokrotnie zaznaczałeś, że on nigdy nie zabije smoka…? Z pretensjami? Skarżyłeś, się na to, że może nie przeżyć…? -Tak ale… -Ale co Stoicku? -Nie to miałem do końca na myśli… Na arenie zapadła cisza. Wódz schował twarz w dłoniach po raz kolejny uświadamiając, że nie był dobrym ojcem. Kowal zaś obserwował z żalem przyjaciela. Rozdział 8 Jeśli spytasz kiedyś kogoś, czym jest dla niego strach, prawdopodobnie dostaniesz całą listę rzeczy budzących niepokój. Czy to pająk czy ciemność. Kiedy spytasz wikinga czym jest strach jego pierwszą reakcją będzie śmiech. ,,Strach? Masz na myśli tą wymówkę dla słabych?” Jednak kiedy będziesz drążyć temat, znajdzie się parę strachów. Bezbronność być może, strata rodziny. Mówi się, że smoki to bestie które nie odczuwają strachu. W końcu dlaczego by miały. Na rodzinne nie wyglądają, mordują jak im się podoba, biorą co chcą. Wszystkie te pozory upadły jednak kiedy Czkawka, nudząc się niezmiernie zaczął tworzyć ryby, a jedna z nich był węgorz. Chłopak nigdy niw widział by ta potężna i majestatyczna bestia w takim tempie i z takim brakiem gracji uciekała na drzewo, w panice nie myśląc nawet o pozbyciu się ryby. Gromki śmiech wikinga wypełnił powietrze, szybko irytując smoka. To wywoła kolejną falę radości ze strony człowieka. Zezłoszczony Szczerbatek rzucił się na wikinga żartobliwe go gryząc i uderzając łapami. To szybko przemieniło się w otwartą walkę między obojgiem. Mimo rzeczywistego braku potrzeby oddychania, oboje lubili po dużym wysiłku chociażby udawać, że ciężko dyszą, tracą dech śmiejąc się radośnie… -''Wiesz co Szczerbatku…? Kocham to miejsce. Nie chciałbym nigdy wracać do rzeczywistości.'' To było to krótkie zdanie, które zachwiało rzeczywistością i zmieniło wszystko. Sztuczna rzeczywistość zafalowała wokół nich, powietrze zgęstniało, zaciskając się wokół nich, światło przyciemniało, a otoczenia bardziej przypominała zaciskające się wokół nich szpony, niczym klatka trzymające w środku. ''-Co… się stało?'' '-Tak.. jakbyśmy już nad tym nie panowali.' ''-Masz na myśli.. jest tu ktoś oprócz nas?'' '-Nie ujawnił się wcześniej…?' -''Albo nie próbował kształtować tego miejsca'' '-Aż do teraz' Ponura cisza jaka zapadła między duetem, trafnie oddawała powagę sytuacji. Człowiek bez słowa wsiadł na smoczy grzbiet, opierając dłonie po bokach szyi towarzysza gdy ten wzbił się w powietrze z łomotem, doskonale słyszalnym w nagle przerażającej ciszy. Smok machał zaciekle skrzydłami próbując wznieś się wyżej, by odkryć, że coś go powstrzymuje. Warknął wściekle i natychmiast ucichł. Każdy najdrobniejszy dźwięk roznosił się w ciszy jak wrzask. Wcześniej też tak było. Ale teraz stali się bardziej świadomi. Rezygnując z wysokości bestia powoli ruszyła do przodu. Każdy napięty mięsień drgał, wzrok był rozbiegany. Świadomość obecności kogoś innego w ich malej utopii była przerażająca. ''-Co zrobimy jak go znajdziemy…?'' -'Co masz na myśli?' ''-Najwyraźniej jest silniejszy od nas obu. Nie mamy z nim szans.'' '-Wyprosimy go. To nasze miejsce i byliśmy tu pierwsi, dziękuję bardzo!' ''-A jeśli… a jeśli to on jest twórcą tego miejsca!?'' Smok zamilkł. Nie brał takiej obcji pod uwagę. Wydawała się ona być przerażająco… prawdopodobna. '-Wtedy… wtedy, wtedy…coż, wtedy poprosimy go by przynajmniej zostawił w spokoju nasz zakątek. ' ''-Szczerabtku…? '' '-Tak?' ''-Boję się…'' '-Tak wiem…' ''- A ty… Czy ty też się boisz?'' To pytanie pozostało bez odpowiedzi. Cisza w tym miejscu nigdy wcześniej nie była tak przerażająca. ----------- -Umiera…? Masz na myśli, że już nic nie możemy zrobić. -Toć Stoick słowo w słowo czytam ci co tu nabazgrała! Umiera, koniec, kwestia kilku dni i pa, pa! -Ale jak Pyskacz?! Przecież wszystkie jego rany goiły się prawidłowo! -A skąd mnie to wiedzieć?! Czy ja wyglądam na lekarza czy jakieś wudu?! Para przebijała się na drugi koniec wioski coraz głośnie dyskutując. Wódz wioski był wyraźnie zdenerwowany, ale kowal wyglądał bardziej na spanikowanego. Dotarcie do domku w którym chwilowo mieszkała szamanka odbyło się w rekordowo krótkim czasie. Kobieta spokojnie siedziała przy stole pijąc ziołowy napar. Kiedy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem a rudowłosy wiking wpadł do środka, zaskoczona kobieta upuściła kubek. Gliniane naczynie rozbiło się, a szamanka spojrzała karcąco na dwójkę mężczyzn stojących przed nią. Kręcąc głową zsunęła się z krzesełka by znaleźć tkaninę i wytrzeć podłogę. Z małą uwagą słuchała kłótni obu. Dopóki jej to nie dotyczyło, nie było sensu by się wsłuchiwała. -…no niby tak, ale jak Gothi to potwierdzi to co? Lpeiej jakoś ci… Słysząc swoje imię nastawiła uszu, ale nie znając kontekstu urywek nie miał większego sensu więc wróciła do parzenia nowego naparu. -Gothi…? O znowu jej imię. Tym razem wyraźniej do niej. Chrząknęła potwierdzając swoje zainteresowanie sprawą, nie zmieniając swojej pozycji. -Czy mój syn… Czy naprawdę nie ma już żadnej nadziei? Oczywiście. Jakby chociaż raz wódz nie mógł wpaść na herbatkę. Szamanka potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową. -Ale, przecież wracał do zdrowia. Co się zmieniło. Staruszka używając pisaku ze słoja obok wymalowała na stole kilka prostych znaków i rzuciła wyczekujące spojrzenie na kowala. -A tak! Więc Gothi twierdzi, że chłopak stał się bogiem Narnii… Zaraz czego?! Tym razem kowal dostał chochlą po głowię. Jękną z bólu i znów spojrzał na znaki, szukając lepszej interpretacji. -Aaaaa… chłopak stracił wolę walki! -Dobrze ale co to znaczy Gothi…? Pyskacz ponownie pochylił się nad znakami, przekręcając głowę i mrucząc. -Jego ciało może się leczyć, ale tu chodzi o co w głowie. On po prostu… krowa i kurczak? Szamanka ponownie uniosła patelnie. Spojrzała szybko na znaki, zmarszczyła brwi i poprawiła parę krzywych linii chrząkając po nosem. -Stracił wolę walki! Bo to był szarżujący byk… - dalsza część była wymruczana tak cicho, że nikt nie zrozumiał. Ale chyba też nikt nie chciał. -Czyli nie da się nic zrobić? – widząc przeczące skinięcie twarz wodza przeszła rozpacz-Proszę Gothi cokolwiek! Szamanka spojrzała na swój kubek i po chwili namysłu wymieniała kilka ziół. Ignorując gadanie nad jej głową, zalała je wodą z kociołka i spokojnie patrzyła na uwalniająca się mieszaninę barw i zapachów. Westchnęła cicho biorąc kubek w dłonie i dmuchając na gorący napój. Kiedy była wystarczająco zadowolona ruszyła do pokoju w którym leżał Czkawka. Dwa kwiatki w wazonku dawno zwiędły, jednak nie zostały wymienione. Staruszka podeszła do bezwładnego i owiniętego częściowo w bandaże ciała. Ostrożnie rozchylając usta zaczęła wlewać napar do środka. Co się dzieje…?! Wszystko się rozmazuje! Płyn bez problemu został połknięty. Czemu tu jest tak ciemno!? Kolejny łyk wleciał do gardła. Kim jesteś?! Naczynie ponownie się przechyliło. Dlaczego nie chcesz nas zostawić! I ponownie To boli!!!!!! Tym razem chłopak się zakrztusił. Co robisz?! Klatka piersiowa zaczęła się szybciej poruszać. Ranisz nas!!!! Zielone oczy otworzyły się w panice a postać szarpnęła do przodu. ''-Przestań!!!!!!!!!!!'' Krzyk rozbrzmiał nie tylko w umyśle. Udręczony niemal zwierzęcy wrzask wyrwał się z gardła chłopaka zaskakując obecną tam trójkę. -Czkawka!- Wódz natychmiast rzucił się do łózka łapiąc swojego syna za nadgarstki by w panice nie zaszkodził sobie. -Zostaw nas!- tym razem Czkwaka mówił tylko swoim głosem. I ku jego przerażeniu, nie było to takie jak w Utopii. Co się stało!? ''' Ale ten głos. Głos Szczerbatka był tylko w jego umyśle. Oni go nie słyszeli. Czy to znaczy. -Uspokój się synu… '''Synu?! Co on robi w naszym domu! -Jesteś bezpieczny Czkawka słyszysz?! Jesteś tu! Przeżyłeś! Co?! Niemożliwe. Przecież mówiłeś…! -Nie! Umarłem! Przecież ja umarłem! Okłamałeś mnie! -Udało ci się przeżyć. Jesteś ranny ale… Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zdrajca! -Ale ja nie chciałem! -Spokojnie… Jesteś spanikowany Czkawka Wyciągnąłeś ze mnie te wszystkie informacje! A teraz pozabijasz moich braci! -Nie! To nie tak! -Oddychaj Czkawka! Musisz się uspokoić. Cały czas kłamałeś! Uwolnij mnie! -Nie umiem! Nie umiem… - z ust chłopaka wydostał się zduszony szloch. Brunet coraz bardziej ksztusił się łzami, próbując złapać dech. -Po prostu skup się na oddychaniu synu. Nienawidzę cię! Nienawidzę! -PRZESTAŃ!!!!! Wrzask natychmiast uciszył wszystkie głosy. Ten w głowie i te poza nią. Czkawka jeszcze przez chwilę siedział z rękami wplecionymi we włosy, łzami spływającymi po policzkach, drżąc i ksztusząc się. Nagle jego ciało zrobiło się bezwładne. Przechylił się w bok i tylko silne ramie ojca uchroniło go przed upadkiem. Zielone oczy spojrzały mętnie na otoczenie, a powieki zatrzepotały. -Powiedz mu, żeby mnie zostawił. Proszę…Zaczyna mnie przerażać. Z tymi słowami Czkawka stracił przytomność. Stoick rzucił przerażone spojrzenie w kierunku szamanki. Gothi swoim wzrokiem mówiła wyraźnie, a wódz nie potrzebował tłumaczenia od Pyskacza. ,,Sam tego chciałeś” -Co.. co się stało? Pyskacz pochylił się patrząc na pojawiające się na kartce bazgroły. -To jakiś niebezpoieczny teteges. W sensie napar. Który wymusza przebudzenie. Bardzo niebezpieczne. Jeśli Czkawka zareagowałby gorzej umarłby od razu. Ale teraz jest cień szansy, że znów się obudzi i będzie walczył. Pomijając fakt, że napisanie tego rozdziału to mordęga, a i tak jest zbyt krótki jak na mój gust, to jeszcze zbyt długo zajeło mi jego tworzenie. Poddałam się w połowie, potem cały usunęłam i zaczęłam od nowa. Jestem otwarta na wszelkie pytania bo wiem że to ostatnia część kiedy Gothi zaczęła podawac napar Czkawce może być... bardzo niezrozumiała. Za co przepraszam. Przepraszam też za długi czas oczekiwania.I nie Spion XD , jeszcze nie umieram. Chciałabym też podziękować XRicoxdxdX za całe wsparcie i bycie chyba najwierniejszmy czytającym. On po pięciu minutach od lekkiej edycji pytał i pisał do mnie. Dziękuję ci chłopie! Jesteś niesamowity! Dziękuję też Lisica01 . Z jej pomocą udało mi się rozwiązać problem edycji i dostałam kilka lekcji na przyszłość które ułatwią późniejsze edycje,a wam czytanie. Naprawdę ludzie! Dzięki takim osobą jak wy coraz głupiej mi zostawiać tego na długo, więc rozdziały są lepsze. Kocham was! Wstęp do rozdziału 9 ''-Szczerbatku proszę! Wysłuchaj mnie! To nie tak jak myślisz!'' '-KŁAMCA! MORDERCA! OSZUST! KRZYWOPRZYSIĘŻCA! POTWÓR!' ''-Proszę! Przestań!!!'' '-Powinienem cię zabić!' ''-Przestań! Ja nie chciałem!'' '-KŁAMIESZ!' Znów znajdowali się tam. Tym razem wszystkie piękne rośliny płonęły. Drzewo tak samo. W jeziorku odbijały się przerażające płomienie. Swąd spalenizny unosił się w powietrzu, kiedy Ciemna Myśl miotała się po ich małej kotlince paląc i niszcząc wszystko. Jasna Myśl kuliła się jak najdalej od zniszczeń płacząc i zawodząc. Obie pozbawione swoich ciał, były tylko kłębem kolorów. Wściekłość Ciemnej była przytłaczająca. W pewnym momencie Jasna Myśl zaczęła ignorować towarzyszkę. Coś w jej wnętrzu… było nie tak. Silne uczucie ciągnięcia stawało się coraz bardziej odczuwalne. Jakby coś go trzymało w mocno w pasie i ciągnęło do tyłu. Z dala od wszystkiego. Z dala od Szczerbatka. Następne szarpnięcie wytrąciło go ze skupienia powodując, że jego forma jeszcze bardziej rozproszyła się muskając smoka. Ten odwrócił się i przez chwile promieniowało od niego zdziwienie gdy rzucił się do przodu. Świat się zamazał, a następną rzeczą jaką widział Czkawka były drewniane deski sufitu. Chłopak z westchnięciem wypuścił powietrze zamykając na chwilę oczy. Z letargu wytrąciło go stuknięcie w ramię. Przy jego łóżku stała starsza kobieta, niecierpliwie pukając laską o ziemię i wpatrując w niego. Brunet automatycznie próbował się podnieść, ale silna dłoń oparta o jego klatkę piersiową powtrzymała go. Z drugiej strony łóżka stał młody chłopak w lekkim stroju. Wypełnione niepokojem burzowo-niebieskie oczy były lekko przysłonięte przez czarne włosy, wyślizgujące się z warkocza. Czkawka zmarszczył brwi próbując sobie przypomnieć kim on mogą być. Otworzył usta próbując coś powiedzieć, jednak jedynym dźwiękiem jaki udało mi się wydobyć był cichy jęk. Jego gardło było suche i bolesne. Kobieta z laską uderzyła karcąco zdrowego młodzieńca w głowę z karcącym spojrzeniem po czym powolnym krokiem wyszła z pomieszczenia. Czarnowłosy zarumienił się intensywnie i sięgnął po coś. Po chwili do ust Czkawki przytknięto naczynie z wodą. -Tylko powoli proszę. Nie chcę byś się zakrztusił. Twoje gardło jest wciąż częściowo uszkodzone, więc nie mów nic. Chwycę cię teraz za rękę. Jak ściśniesz ją raz to będzie nzaczylo ,,Tak” Dwa razy na ,,Nie” Dłoń tajemniczego chłopaka była przyjemnie chłodna. Może nieco lepka. Uścisk był delikatny i stały. Przyjemny. -Nazywam się Halvar, syn Igne. Pamiętasz mnie? Dwa ściśnięcia. -Rozumiem… Kobieta która przed chwila tu była nazywa się Gothi. Znasz ją prawda? Dwa ściśnięcia. -Nie…? Ciekawe. Czy wiesz kim jesteś? Cisza… Czy wiedział? Był… smokiem czy człowiekiem? Czkwaką czy Szczerbatkiem? Żywym czy martwym? Ściśnięcie. Oboma. -Dobrze. W takim razie Czkawka. Czy wiesz jak się tu znalazłeś? Czkawka…? Tylko? Bez… Z piersi chłopaka wyrwało się głuche warknięcie, a jego dłoń mocno ścisnęła drugą. Czarnowłosy wypuścił cichy skowyt bólu, ale nie wyrwał ręki. Po chwili uścisnął dłoń raz jeszcze. Nastało milczenie. Ranny całkowicie rozluźnił mięśnie, a ręka opadła miękko na pościel. Halvar westchnął z przerażeniem. -Nie… nie wiesz?! Ale przecież… Nie. Spokojnie. Nie panikuj Halvar. To nie twoja pomyłka. Gothi ostrzegała, że może mieć czasową amnezję. Nie panikuj. Spokojnie. Siedzący chłopak zaczął lekko drżeć, kiedy panika wypełniała jego ciało. W następnym momencie pojawił się ciepły uścisk dłoni, a kiedy spojrzał na pacjenta zobaczył krzywy aczkolwiek ciepły uśmiech i sympatie w jedynym widocznym oku. Po chwili wahania czarnowłosy odpowiedział uśmiechem i nabrał powietrza. -Nazywasz się Czkawka i jesteś synem wodza Berk- Stoicka. Berk ro wyspa na której się znajdujemy. Zostałeś poważnie ranny…. 'Szybko znalazłeś zastępcę dla mnie… ' Czkawka mimowolnie zbladł ściskając mocniej dłoń Halvara. Po raz pierwszy naprawdę bał się tego głosu w głowie, który najwyraźniej był nim samym. Nie był…? To naprawdę żałośnie krótki kawałek. Ale na razie nie mogę napisać nic więcej a długo nic nie publikowałam. :( Nie nazwałam tego rozdziałem o jest zdecydowanie poniżej moich standardów. Usprawiedliwienie? Kumpel prosił o ciąg dalszy opka o star wars i nie mogłam sie powstrzymać. Moja wina. A to któtkie cuś, miało na celu wprowadzić moją postać- Halvara. Teraz pytanie. Czy powinnam jak dotychczas interesowac się tylko głównymi bohaterami ( kannonicznymi) czy rozwijać też np. moje postacie dodane na potrzeby opka. Z góry mówie, że jeśli sie zgodzicie, niektóre z nich mogą stać się kluczowe dla fabuły. Jeśli nie będą w tle. Nie mam zamiaru też robić z nich tzw. Mary Sue, ani wprawdzać romantycznych relacji z kanonicznymi bohaterami. Co najwyżej między moimi postaciami. Przy okazji jeśli ktoś z was naprawdę chciałby zobaczyć tu swoją postać chodziaż przez chwilę to w porządku. Może i z mojej strony jako autora to dziwna propozycja ale jak ktróreś z was ma takie marzenie może napisać bardziej ,,prywatnie" opisać postać i kto wie.... Jedyne zastrzerzenie to: nie przyjmuje Mary Sue, tajemniczych ,,jeźdzców smoków" treserów, półsmoków i tym podobnych. Zwykli wikingowie. Czemu to robie? Chce być bardziej otwarta na was :D Poza tym jak ktoś z was kiedyś ,,pokocha" jakieś oc (np. Halvara) a temu bedzie potrzebna dziewczyna... Och dobra starczy żartów. Lubie wyzwania a umieszcze w opku czyjejś postaci to jedno z większych wyzywań. Przyznaje się, jestem samolubna. Pewnie już wspomniałam, ale kocham was moi nielicznicz ale wierni czytelnicy! Spróbuje nagrodzić was dłuuuuuugim rozdziałem Przy okazji zainteresowanych dyskusją lub nawet napisaniem jakiegoś rp ( nie tylko z jws i tak, durne romanse też) zapraszam do kontaktu na discordzie -Saphirka#9102 *niezręczny śmiech* Planowałam meeega event, ale straciłam hasło do konta, poczym wylądowałam w szpitalu. Nie było miło i powrót do dobrgo stanu fiycznego i psychicznego zabrał cały mój czas. Jesli ktoś tu jeszcze żyje niech wie, że wróciłam i planuje napisanie od nowa następnego rozdziału (mam ten co miałam dać, ale juz mi się nie podoba ) Jeśli nikt tu nie żyje to cóż....smutno Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania